I'm In Control
by Hotlizardfox
Summary: It all started with a stupid argument between Inuyasha and Kouga that ended with inuyasha calling Kagome his mate. What will Kagome do? Will Inuyasha finally confess his true feelings? What will Kikyou have to say about this?


I Am In Control

**Okay so this is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please read and review. Oh and I of course do not own the Inuyasha gang for if I did I would be able to afford a nintendo Wii :(**

Arguments and Pain

We see two figures sitting on a hill overlooking the bright new moon. They are tired for they had just defeated a huge chicken demon that they ate for dinner. (A/N mmmmmmmm… Chicken)

The wounded female leans on her muscular black haired companion for it is the only way she could possibly sit up. He looks down at her raven hair on his shoulder and then lifts up her chin with his hand. He examines her face which has plenty of scratches upon it.

"I'm sorry Kagome" are the first words spoken since they had sat there.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked into his sorrow filled amber eyes. "No Inuyasha please don't apologize……I-I shouldn't have ran off" she said looking as guilty possible

"**You're right this wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have ran off, I mean what was that all about"** Inuyasha practically growled. As a result Kagome stopped leaning on him and jerked her chin out of his hand. She slowly stood on her sore legs and walked away, obviously in the direction of the well.

Inuyasha continued to sit there fuming as he thought about the event that had just happened. –_Why is she so angry with me, I didn't do nothing wrong- -And now she is running off again-_

Kagome slowly walked through the thorn, tree, and mud filled forest still angry about the argument.

"Why is he so damn stupid?" "This is all his fault, if he wouldn't have gotten into that fight with Kouga none of this would've happened and did he have to call me his mate, I never agreed with that" " Damn it why does he have to be so…. So possess….

While thinking aloud, she trips over an exposed vine and fall to the ground. Pain shot through her ankle as she tries to move it in an attempt to get up. She screams in pain as tears fall from her eyes. – _I need to find a way out of this, hopefully Inuyasha is following me-_

Inuyasha sits there completely unaware of what has happened to Kagome. He is no longer angry but does have a confused look on his face. His mind is still focused on the argument with Kagome.

"Maybe I shouldn't have started that stupid fight with Kouga. But come on am I supposed to just sit there and let him sweet talk Kagome like that. The whispers and giggles among Sango, Miroku, and Shippou didn't help either. Thank God their annoying asses are at Sango's village fixing her boomerang."

He thinks back to the moment when she first ran off. "Why was she so mad when I called her my mate? I know she isn't yet but she can't resist this body much longer." He says smugly.

"I have to go tell her how I feel and hopefully get her to agree to be my mate." He rises to his feet and tries to think of which way to go. "**Fuck**This would be so much easier if I weren't a weak human." "**Damn The New Moon****."**

Kagome still sits on the forest floor in pain. She has maneuvered herself so that she sits on her bottom with her legs in front of her. The tears that were flowing from her eyes a half an hour age has now stopped.

"It's my fault that I always end up in these situations, damn I am such a baka. I was stupid to think running away from my problems would solve them it has only made things worse." "Why did I get so mad when he called me his mate, I surely wouldn't mind mating that hot, muscular, sexy hanyou who probably has a huge pe… naughty thoughts, naughty thoughts not the best time.

She sits there blushing as she imagines Inuyasha naked. Kagome was yanked out of her thoughts as she accidentally moved her leg causing the intense pain to resurface. She squealed out as the swollen ankle throbbed. How she wished she had never ran off, that she would have stayed and talked to Inuyasha about their problems. Kagome looked around trying to find something that could possibly help her, she felt stupid when she saw her yellow backpack lying on the ground behind her.

Kagome reached into her backpack and took out an ice pack and a bandage so she could care for her twisted ankle. The ice pack reduced the swelling and the bandage reduced the pain. She grabbed a near by stick and use it so she could get up with little pain. Kagome began walking in the direction of the hills she had left.

**Well I hope you like it so far, I will try to update it soon. Please tell me if you like it and if you have any ideas about what should happen next i would love to hear them.**


End file.
